Slave Of the Fox Kid
by Trigre102
Summary: Guess who is the slave of the Naruto Uzumaki,Kyuubi! Naruto is sick of Kyuubi messing up his life.He wants revenge. I know its like the Breaking the Kitsune. I Love that story. WARNING:FemKyuu NaruKyuu and lemons. Flamers are not welcome! Well, yeah. On to the story, I guess.
1. Chapter 1

Slave Of The Fox Kid

This is normal speaking

_This is thinking_

**This is bijuu speaking**

_**A demon thinking**_

It was a long and dark night. The rain has been raining non was sick of the bastard fucking kyuubi ruining his now on everything will change…(Not really everything but you know)

He went inside his dark sewer saw Kyuubi.

**What Do you want kit?**

''Fuck you is my mind I control every thing that happens thought of female kyuubi(Yes I am perverted).

**What the FUCK? DID YOU MAKE ME?**

I know that the whole voice fuck shit that your actually a female..

**What are you going to do about it ,BITCH?**

Easy I am going to discipline you.

**No you would not do that. Please I beg you don't discipline you. **_**Kyuubi knows that Naruto's discipline means that he will shove a rasengan up her ass or he would spank her HARD and by hard I MEAN HARDER THAT A FUCKING RASENGAN.**_

Why I should I not discipline you? .(Add evil laughter) You have ruined my life so why should I not discipline you? Give me one good reason why I should not.(Yeah I know but in this Kyuubi and Naruto a OOC=Out of character)

**I will do anything you want.**

Anything.(_Hmmmmm,what should I ask her..Maybe my girlfriend,one night stand.I KNOW)_

Are you sure?

_**Kyuubi Knows that Naruto isn't Fucking AROUND**_

**Yes I will do anything but please done discipline me.**

Fine I will give you one you would be my sex slave?

**Yes Yes I would be you sex slave**

Yes what?

**Yes Naruto – Sama.**

Naruto Was very Happy.

Stay tune for Chapter 2**  
><strong> 


	2. Chapter 2:Begin the new Master

(AN: Sry for the grammar mistakes Microsoft office is being such a fucking bitch. Won't let me type properly. Anyway I want to hear from you guys do you want me to add Yugito and Nibi in the story review if you want be to do it)PS:There will be an omake every 2 chapters and chapters might come out 2 a month or 1 a month if holidays then 3 a month OK?(By the way, the character name Trigre is me.)

From where we left off:

(Ninja Art: Back to the past jutsu)

_Anything. (__Hmmmmm, what should I ask my girlfriend, one night stand.I KNOW)_

_Are you sure?_

_Kyuubi Knows that Naruto isn't Fucking AROUND_

_Yes I will do anything but please done discipline me._

_Fine I will give you one you would be my sex slave?_

_Yes I would be you sex slave_

_Yes what?_

_Yes Naruto – Sama._

_Naruto was very happy._

(Ninja Art: back to the present jutsu)

'' Kyuubi, come here.'' Said (you can guess who right?)

''Yes, Master.'' Said Kyuubi.

Kyuubi went to Naruto.

''Kyuubi, I am going to put this collar on you. And no bitching around, If I hear one word out of you your going to be punished by ME or something''. Said Naruto who can't think of a punishment yet surprisingly.

'' Yes, Master. Said obediently by Kyuubi.

After 1 minute, Naruto finally gets to put on the damn collar.

(Naruto's POV)

_WOW she looks fucking hot right now I wonder if she is wet right now, being the slut she is all naked right for me to fuck. She looks so damn fuckable. OMG I am getting hard. THINK HARD NARUTO WHAT TO SAY THINK THINK IT._

(Normal POV)

''Kyuubi, come over here and suck my cock, bitch'' Naruto Said

Kyuubi went to Naruto while Naruto was unzipping his pants and his dick came popping out of his pants.

(Kyuubi's POV)

_Wow that dick is one big load._ Kyuubi didn't know she was drooling.

''WHORE, stop drooling and suck my dick''. Naruto said.

Kyuubi began by licking the head of the dick.

''Ughh, ughhh'' Naruto said.

Kyuubi began to suck the dick ferociously.

''Kyuubi, I am going to cum.'' Naruto said.

Finally, Naruto cum all over Kyuubi's face.

''Bitch, you like being treated like that don't you, Ku Ku Ku'' said Naruto.

_YES I LIKE BEING TREATED LIKE THAT NOW FUCK ME DAMN IT._(AN: Wait a second, isn't Naruto the Master and Kyuubi the slave WTF is happening? )

(Normal POV)

There was cum everywhere.

Thank god that only Naruto could come inside of his mind scape.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Naruto heard it and was pissed cause he or she disrupted them when Naruto was about to fuck Kyuubi.

''Coming!'' said Naruto.

(Naruto's POV)

_ASS HOLE I WANT TO FUCK KYUUBI WHO EVER IS AT THE DOOR I AM GOING TO GIVE HIM OR HER A PIECE OF MY MIND._

''Kyuubi, I got to go I trust you would behave when I am gone? ''said Naruto.

''Yes Master.'' Said Kyuubi.

(Normal POV)

Naruto went to answer the door, pissed off.

Naruto was surprised to see who it was.

(Trigre: Finally my chance, NINJA ART: Cliff Hanger No Jutsu)

Reader: ATTACK TRIGRE. Trigre: HA CAN'T CATCH ME)

Trigre's runs away. (AN: NO THAT WASN'T THE OMAKE THIS IS)

OMAKE: Naruto vs. Kyuubi. ( AN: Naruto and Kyuubi are not OOC in this omake.)

Naruto: KYUUBI I AM GOING TO AVENGE MY FATHER.

Kyuubi : Sure, Try your best. But you would lose because I AM THE THIRD QUEEN OF HELL BITCH.

Naruto: NINJA ART: FARTING BOMB NO JUTSU.

The fart smell went to Kyuubi's nose.

Kyuubi: OMG IT SMELLS HORRIBLE.

Kyuubi faints.

Winner: NARUTO UZUMAKI 

Naruto: DATTEBAYO

Trigre: Don't say that again.

Naruto: Why can't I say Dattebayo?

Trigre: Do it and you would see Kisame grinding your skin.

Naruto:OK I PROMISE.


	3. Chapter 3:Enter SASUKE

(AN: HI Ppl I just wanna write this one chapter quick cause I feel motivated to write,by the way you'll be surprised to see who is at the door KU KU KU (EVIL MUSIC ADDED ) thank to you so much for making me motivated to write this story)

( Ninja Art: Back To The Past Jutsu )

_Suddenly the doorbell rang. Naruto heard it and was pissed cause he or she disrupted them when Naruto was about to fuck Kyuubi._

_''Coming!'' said Naruto._

_(Naruto's POV)_

_ASS HOLE I WANT TO FUCK KYUUBI WHO EVER IS AT THE DOOR I AM GOING TO GIVE HIM OR HER A PIECE OF MY MIND._

_''Kyuubi, I got to go I trust you would behave when I am gone? ''said Naruto._

_''Yes Master.'' Said Kyuubi._

_Naruto opened the door and surprised to see who it was._

( Ninja Art : Back To the Future Jutsu )

Naruto opened the door and saw Sas – gay I mean Sasuke.

''Sasuke , WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE ? '' said Naruto.

''Nothing , dobe BUT I got a new slave at the slavr market.'' Said Sas – gay  
>'' Wow what's his or hers name, hmm? '' said Naruto.<p>

''It ' s Anko Something. '' said Sasuke

''Wow, so this is Anko Huh? '' Said Naruto

''Anko, This Is Naruto. The guy who you would probably see every fuckin day.'' Said Sasuke

'' Yes Uchiha – Sama .'' said Anko

''I got a slave but you wont belive it'' said Naruto

''Who is it, hmm? Its Kyuubi No Yoko Or just Kyuubi. '' said Naruto.

''Really?'' said Sasuke.

''Yup its true let me show you.'' Said Naruto

Naruto did some hand signs and said '' **Bijuu Clone **''

''You summoned me , Naruto – Sama.'' Said Kyuubi appearing in a puff of smoke

''I belive'' said Sas – gay.

'' Anyway I got to go now see ya later dobe.'' Said Sasuke bringing the leash out the door.

''See ya , teme. '' said Naruto

'' Now where were we ? '' said Naruto

'' Listen, bitch I am gonna fuck you till you can't walk or sit,whore .'' said you know who while stripping down completely.

Kyūbi couldn't help herself; she began begging Naruto not to harm her, **"**Please, Naruto-sama, I beg you not to take my innocence (virginity)."

Naruto bent over the shaking female, her tail down between her legs flicking back and forth with nerves, "And why not?"

Kyuubi began thinking very hard and hard and hard, finally Naruto said something '' See you have no reason why I shouldn't fuck you.

He climbed onto the bed and settled over Kyūbi. Kyūbi was now crying and pleading with him; sobbing as she tried to reason with him. Naruto silenced her with a kiss before positioning his dick inside her pussy.

He began pushing in and out. Kyuubi moan deeply.

''And you asked me not to take your virginity '' said Naruto as he began pushing faster.

'' Naruto – Sama, may I please cum '' said Kyuubi.

''Let me think about it ,,, hmmmm no. '' said Naruto while pushing futher and faster till his dick is at the end of her pussy.

''Ok, now kyuubi you can cum'' said Naruto.

Naruto and Kyuubi cum together.

''Kyuubi, your ass was tight and hot''. Said Naruto.

Slowly, he pulled out and walked around to Kyūbi's face. Gently removing the gag, he pointed his cum-covered cock at her mouth, "Suck."

Kyūbi obeyed; she carefully took his cock between her lips and sucked him clean. chains. Once he was done, Kyūbi dropped to her knees in front of him and pressed her forehead to the floor, **"**Please, master, please do not hurt me any more**."**

Naruto smiled, before helping her up and walking her over to a chair. Setting her down in the chair, he said, "You did well today, pet. Admittedly you could have done better than to kick me in the crotch, but as you're still learning how to be my slave I will forgive you."

He glanced down at Kyūbi, who peered up at him. "I trust that you can behave while I am out of my mindscape?"

Kyūbi nodded, **"**Y-yes master. I will behave**."**

And Naruto Leaves happy he finnaly got some sex.

(AN: I saw in the rewiews that 1 person named, this is a shout out be lucky I did this for YOU the name is Dark dragon 1188 he or she wanted Anko to be in the story well here she is I will make Anko and Sasuke have sex with each other don't worry Ok? . The next rewiews is by Sasha Naruto (WHATS A SASHA? ) he or she wants be to not make any omakes anymore if more people don't want me to make it I wont Ok? Next rewiews its by Handbanana and he or she says

The kyuubi has no gender so it's also genderbending when he is pit as a male. There should be a warning if it's yaoi, lord knows how many fics looked interesting only for it to be yaoi and immediately dropped.

The fic is ok but it feels rushed and short.

Sorry If it feels rushed and short but I try to make it like in the present. And No its not yaoi.

Next one by mk he or she says

warnings...Warnings...FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE PUT A GODDAMN WARNING!

I do not LIKE Fem!Kyuubi. I HATE genderbending in general. I LOVE KyuuNaru when both are GUYS! So please I could be a lot happier if you could just put a warning in the summary that there is genderbeding in this fic.

PLEASE!

Sorry if you hate KyuuNaru when Kyuu is a girl or Naruto Is a girl but I am thinking of making a new story when I am finished with this one ok?

I just put warnings so don't worry.

Next rewiew is by RFDN and he or she says

you have many typos and grammatical mistakes. You seem to have no actual description of the people or surroundings with just a concept acting as the plot not what we have read.

OK? I see your point.

**THAT'S ALL NOW PPL SEE YOU NEXT TIME.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wazzup, welcome everyone to Slave Of The Fox Kid I am your host, the strongest ninja alive Trigre102.**

_Where we last saw our hero, he left his mindscape for a glorious, more realistic dream called life. He continued to get on with his life after ferocious sex in his own mind. Though he must keep this a secret so that no other man will find his hot ass slave and try to fuck her._

_Naruto glanced down at Kyūbi, who peered up at him. "I trust that you can behave while I am out of my mindscape?"_

_Kyūbi nodded, "Y-yes master. I will behave."_

As Naruto wakes up, he finds it weird that he smells cum around in his own home, though he had sex in his mind.

He wonders in his head. _'What the fuck is that noise? Jeez, guess somebody still having their sweet love time right in the morning'_ As he enters the kitchen, he saw a sight that probably traumatized him for life. He saw his best friend fucking his slave, Anko. He was blushing madly and got hard and that scene. So, as he was horny he quietly went behind Anko, strips off his pants, positions his hard cock into her mouth and rammed in.

Anko was taken aback by the sudden gagging in her mouth. Then she realized someone else is fucking her. Sasuke was wondering who was in front of Anko and took a look and saw Naruto.

He said '' Naruto, what the fuck are you doing? Damn it, this is my girl. Go fuck Kyuubi, dumb bitch.''

Naruto replied'' Poor, poor Uchiha. Don't be a sadist. Share your girls once in a while. Your Anko is pretty damn hot. Why if you want I could add Kyuubi in for a foursome.''

Anko said'' Hump mm hemp= (Yes, say yes please Sasuke – Sama. I'll do anything. Just say yes to his offer. Kyuubi is so hot I want to lick her whole body)''

Sasuke replied ''Fine. Naruto add Kyuubi in our hot, sweaty sex. Though Anko, I find your fetish weird. I never thought you were into furrys.''

Naruto said'' Ok. One hot fox coming right up'' He did some hand signs and…. **Bijuu Clone.**

''You summoned me, Naruto –Sama?'' said Kyuubi no Kitsune.

''Fuck yeah I did come on into this three-some for a four-some.''

**Ok. That's all I can write for now. Well see…. Oh … uh-huh what's that. Oh yeah sorry.**

**Sorry guys that was my manager. Anyway he told me Slave of the fox kid has over 19K views. Thank you guys so much for reading this. Well that concludes the end of this chapter. Adios. **


	5. Shit I'm sick

Hey guys. Trigre102 here.

Im sorry guys but I wont be able to update for a while. (Again) Im sick and got a lot of cuts. Im stuck staying at home. Also I got school coming up. Yeah thats why. Sorry again.

Well thats all.


	6. Chapter 5

**Well…. (Waiting for mobs to come.) Sorry for not updating in like… SINCE JANUARY? Anyways, sorry about that guys. I'll try to post updates for my fanfiction but I'm just that lazy. Can you believe it? So yeah…. Let's continue I guess. I need to catch up on my fanfiction, dammit. By the way, SUCK IT HIGH FEVER AND DAMN SURGERY! Both of you guys can kiss my ass and also I have decided to start writing more original in this story due to it pissing some people off. Also can you guys decide if I should add other tailed beasts or whatever. Ok, on with the story crap!**

''Yes, sir.'' Said Kyuubi.

So as they were starting their foursome, they realized something. Kyuubi's tail could be useful in their sexual activity.. Kyuubi quickly realized this and used 3/9 of her tails in the sex. Two of Kyuubi's tail was used to stroke Sasuke's and Master Naruto's manhood. The two Masters moan in pleasure that was being performed by Naruto's bitch. Kyuubi, as she doesn't want Anko to feel left out , used one of her tails and rubbed her pussy. She moaned as well with the two other Masters.

After reaching their orgasm, Sasuke and Naruto got ready to fuck Kyuubi and Anko. After positioning their dicks, they got ready and BOOM! They went straight inside of their wet walls. They keep thrusting and thrusting and thrusting until both pussies got sore from so much pain. After 5 minutes of thrusting , they were close to orgasm and continued just harder and faster. They spilled all their seed into the pussy. Sasuke and Naruto were panting loudly while Anko and Kyuubi were unsatisfied. Even so the two masters didn't give a fuck if they were satisfied or not and left them to be.

Anko and Kyuubi were devastated as they didn't get to reach their climax and was left to fend for themselves. The two girls just continued to rub their pussy until they reached their climax while Naruto and Sasuke were changing. As the masters were changing, they were having a quick chat.

''Hey, Sasuke! Are you planning on getting more slaves?'' said Naruto.

''No, dobe. Why?'' said the emo kid.

''No apparent reason. I was just planning on getting a new slave.'' Said the blonde kid.

''Ok. Cool story,bro.'' said Sasuke.

''Hmmphh.'' Said Naruto.

''Hey,Hey,Hey! Don't get all pissy with me. Just remember, you will forever be weaker than me.'' Said Sasuke.

''Sure, Sas-Gay!'' Said Naruto.

''Hmmph… **Fishcake…''** said Sasuke and gave Naruto a light punch.

''Hey! That hurt.'' Said Naruto and he too gave Sasuke a light punch.

''Anyways. I gotta go.'' Said Sasuke.

''Ok. See ya later, Sas-Gay. Come on, Kyuubi. You had your fun. Now is your turn to rest.'' Ordered Naruto.

Sasuke left the apartment with Anko on a leash. Naruto dispelled his **Bijuu Clone** and wondered.. '_I wonder if I can make Kyuubi into an actual person. Not a clone but an actual living person… Hmm… That might take some research.''_

Naruto too left his apartment due to the fact that he needed to do some research. He went to the 5th Hokage (Which is Tsunade) and asked her ''Hey, Baa-Chan! Did you see Ero-Sennin?''

Tsunade said'' No, brat. Why do you need Jiraiya?''

''I need him to teach me a specific jutsu.'' Said Naruto.

''Ok. Lemme just take out the crystal ball and try to find him.'' Said Tsunade as she taken out the crystal ball. '' Ok. I found him. Looks like he's at….. ''

**BOOM! Lol. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Don't worry. I will tell you guys where Jiraiya was in the next chapter. Anyway I am gonna answer some review in the section below. This shall be done when there are enough reviews. Let's begin shall we? ( By the way, I choose the best reviews and not crap written by 5 year olds.)**

**(Review Answering )**

''Well... your prose needs work, you might want to practice your character development a bit, I can't say I really agree with the idea that Anko is Sasuke's slave... I think you might wish to try fleshing out this particular alternate universe to explain WHY Konoha has a slave market in the first place... Plus, it might be best if you refrained from using such terms as "Sas-gay" unless a character in the fic is specifically saying it, because (and I mean no offence by this) it reads like it's been written by a twelve-year-old.

Plus I looked for the fic you said you were inspired by... no Breaking of Kyuubi fic exists; the closest match I could find on Google was my own fic Breaking the Kitsune.

Overall... not bad, not good. I'll keep an eye out.'' – Leonineus

**Well, Leonineus. Yeah, I do know I need to practice my character development. I am trying to work on that. I don't really know how to explain why Konoha has a slave market….. I guess you can say '' My Story, My Rules'' (Yes. It is a real rule!) Oh and sorry for putting Breaking Of Kyuubi. I changed that cause I screwed it up a little. Sorry! (BTW I hold Leonineus as my idol for this story!)**

ah well, thanks for the warning, hope you feel better soon – Lord Xantos A. Fowl

**Thanks, Xantos!**

Interesting story might i suggest in a future chapter naruto gets 3 slaves from the market and sasUKE wants the pink haired slave and says he will trade anko for the pink haired girl while naruto can keep the blonde and black-haired girls. Just a suggestion – ardad55

**Hm…. Good idea…. I might just do that!**

**Anyway, that's about all I can write by now. I hope you liked that chapter. I hope you guys can help me by reviewing and tell me if you guys want anything or need to fix anything in this FanFic. Also tell me, has my writing improved yet? Well… I guess it's time to end this FanFic. **

**See Ya, Guys! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey there, guys! Trigre102, here with a new chapter (YAY!) So yeah I guess this is the 6****th**** chapter of this series. I just realized why make this a short lemon story about Naruto and Kyuubi while I could write a whole full story all about this story. Making Leonineus story even better and longer. I have decided as soon as I have enough free time (cause I got important crap to do in a couple of days) I will rewrite all the other crap stories which I have. Meaning you will see a much improved Slave of the Fox Kid! So yeah….. Why don't we start off this chapter right now? Onwards, to Narnia!**

''Ok. I found him. Looks like he's at….. Of course. Naruto, where do you think your perverted sensei went? '' said the blonde kunoichi.

'' Oh I don't know?'' said Naruto and thought _'' Let's see what the Legendary Sucker has to say.''_

'' You are hopeless, kid.'' Grumbled Tsunade.

''Just hurry up and tell me Baa- Chan!'' said Naruto.

'' Fine, gaki. He's over at the hot springs.'' Said Tsunade.

''Thanks, Baa- Chan.'' Said Master of Kyuubi and he shunshin away.

''Huh…. I wonder who thought Naruto the **Body Flicker Technique.**'' Said Tsunade ''Oh well. I'm pretty sure Jiraiya thought him that.''

Naruto finally reached the hot springs but the Perverted Sage was nowhere to be found. Instead of looking for him personally, he decided to go Sage Mode. As he sat there crossing his leg, he began absorbing the natural energy.

(**_Time lapse -5 minutes)_**

After finally reaching Sage Mode, he noticed two unnatural chakra levels at the entrance of the village. Wondering what it was he shunshin away. When he reached the entrance, he was surprised to see two familiar faces. ''Hi, guys!'' said Naruto.

''Hi there, Naruto!'' said TenTen and Neji in unison.

''That was kind of creepy. So... Where's Lee?'' said the blonde kid.

''Oh. Lee is didn't come on our mission. He was too busy training his flames of youth or whatever.'' Said TenTen.

''Oh, ok. Do you guys wanna grab a bite to eat or anything?'' said Naruto.

''Sure. Let's go to this sushi place that is awesome.'' Said TenTen.

''Ok. Let's head out!'' said Naruto and began walking forward and then moved backwards and asked ''Um… Where exactly is this sushi place?''

TenTen and Neji face palmed themselves.

''This way.'' Said Neji and he shunshin to the Sushi place.

(**At the Sushi Place)**

''So … anything interesting happening lately, Naruto?'' said Neji.

''Oh, nothing really.'' Said our protagonist.

''Are you totally sure? Sounds like something's up.'' Said Tenten while eating a temaki.

''Trust me on this, Tenten. So, are you guys dating or something? You came to the village together.'' Said Naruto.

''W- wha- What? We are not dating. We are just mutual friends who are team mates. And it's just a coincidence that it is a boy and a girl.'' Said Tented while blushing ferociously.

''He he. I am just joking with you guys. Don't take it too seriously.'' Said Naruto while laughing.

''Whatever. Anyway, who's paying?'' said Neji.

''Umm… You are paying. Bye!'' said Naruto while shunshin away.

''Fuck you, NARUTO! Just wait till I catch you. I'll use 64 palms on your ass.'' Said the pissed off Hyuuga.

(**At Naruto's house)**

''Phew, managed to get away from them…'' said Naruto

''Wonder where Sasuke is. I wanna have a spar with him or something.''

And Naruto shuunshins away… AGAIN…

**(Sasuke's house)**

''Oi!, Duck-hair!'' said Naruto while knocking on Sasuke's giant mansion door.

''What do you want, baka?'' said Sasuke.

''**Rasengan!'' **said Naruto as he pummels a Blue Ball Of Doom into Sasuke.

''What the flying fuck? Are you looking for a fight… If you are ready. Come at me, bro!'' Said Sasuke as he activates his **Sharingan.**

**A HORRIBLE CLIFF HANGER APPEARS!**

**Anyway,all jokes aside. I've been very busy.I hope you guys can forgive me. I'll see ya next time!**


	8. NEW ACCOUNT

I'm gonna be making a new account called NaruKyuuUzusune where I'll be rewriting my old stories. Thanks for reading and supporting this story.

I'll see you guys there!

Later :D


End file.
